Patricia Burford Ryan
|lugar de nacimiento=Estados Unidos |fecha de fallecimiento= |lugar de fallecimiento= |Ocupación= Novelista |Nacionalidad=estadounidense |Periodo= 1995 - Actualidad |Género= Novela romántica, Suspense, Erótico |Movimiento= |Influencias= |Firma= |Website= http://www.Patricia-Ryan.com}} Patricia Burford Ryan es una escritora estadounidense de novelas románticas como Patricia Ryan, de novelas de misterio como P.B. Ryan y de novelas eróticas como Louisa Burton. Pat es además hermana gemela de la también escritora romántica Pamela Burford. Biografía Patricia Burford es descendiente de "Little John", el mejor amigo del legendario "Robin Hood". Su tío el doctor Thomas Guy Burford, les regaló a ella y a sus hermanas, Pamela y Janice Kay, una colección de muñecas de las esposas de Enrique VIII. Estos hecho provocarón que Patricia sintiera desde su más tierna infancia una gran fascinación por la histórica, al igual que por la literatura. Su hermana gemela Pamela Burford Loeser (Pamela Burford), también escribe novelas románticas. Trabajó durante mucho tiempo en la industria editorial estadounidense tanto en la ciudad de Nueva York como en Rochester, encargándose de la promoción y edición de nuevos libros. Ese contanto con el mundo de las publicaciones, increcentó su deseo de dedicarse a escribir, más gratificante, según ella, y absorbente. Pat, casada con Mr. Ryan, reside junto a su esposo, sus dos hijas y sus numerosos gatos en Rochester, estado de Nueva York, donde tiene una amplia biblioteca de libros de temática medieval. Pat logró vender su primera novela en 1995, desde enconces ha continuado escribiendo tanto romances históricos como actuales con su nombre de casada: Patricia Ryan. Suele situar sus románces históricos en la Inglaterra Medieval, y le encanta incluirlo en sagas de hermanos. También ha escrito novelas cortas para la editorial Harlequin y algunas han sido publicadas en nuestro país. También escribe bajo el pseudónimo de P.B. Ryan (iniciales de su nombre de soltera y su apellido de casada) ha escrito una exitosa serie de suspense y misterio llamada "Gilded Age", y desde 2007 ha comenzado a escribir novelas eróticas bajo el seudónimo de Louisa Burton. Preside una sección de la Asociación de Escritoras de Novela Romántica de Estados Unidos. Ha sido calificada como "Reina de la novela romántica medieval" por el Literary Times. En sus ratos libres da clases de escritura en Writers E Books, centro literario de la ciudad donde reside. Contando con el apoyo de la crítica y los lectores, los libros de Patricia han sido publicado en más de veinte países y ha ganado numerosos premios como el "Golden Heart", el "Romantic Times", y el "Romance writers of America". Bibliografía Como Patricia Ryan Novelas independientes *''The return of the black sheep'' 1995/05 (Vuelta a casa, 1995/10) *''A buring touch'' 1996/01 *''For the thrill of it!'' 1996/09 *''Twice the spice'' 1997/04 *''In hot pursuit'' 1998/10 (Ardiente persecución, 2007/03) *''All of me'' 2000/01 (Tal como soy, 2000/09) *''Million dollar baby'' 2000/11 (Todo para ti, 2001/04) Fairfax Family Saga (Saga Familia Fairfax) #''Falcon's fire'' 1995/12 (El hechizo del halcón, 2001/06; 2002/03) #''Heaven's fire'' 1996/10 Périgueux Family Saga (Saga Familia Périgueaux) #''Secret thunder'' 1997/05 (Tormenta secreta, 2001/01) #''Wild wind'' 1998/02 (Viento salvaje, 2003/02) Wexford Family Saga (Saga Familia Wexford) #''Silken threads'' 1999/06 #''The Sun and the Moon'' 2000/06 (La espía de la Corona, 2003/05) Antología en Colaboración *"August" in SUMMER HEAT 1998/08 (with Pamela Burford) *"Santa, baby" in NAUGTHY OF NICE? 2001/11 (with Sherrilyn Kenyon and Carly Phillips and Kathryn Smith) *"Possessing Julia" in BURNING UP 2003/07 (with Nina Bangs, Cheryl Holt and Kimberly Raye) *"What happens in Vegas" in TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS 2005/08 (with Toni Blake and LuAnn McLane) Como P.B. Ryan Gilded Age Mystery Series #''Still life with murder'' 2003/07 #''Death on Beacon Hill'' 2005/03 #''Murder in a mill town'' 2004/07 #''Murder on black Friday'' 2006/11 Como Louisa Burton Novelas independientes *''House of dark delights'' 2007/01 *''Bound in Moonlight'' 2007/11 Enlaces externos *Página oficial de Patricia Burford Ryan *Patricia Ryan en la Editorial Harlequin Iberica *Fichas de libros, bibliografía y biografía de Patricia Ryan Categoría:Escritoras de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés del siglo XXI Categoría:Novelistas románticos de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores de suspense Categoría:Escritores eróticos Categoría:Novelas eróticas Categoría:Literatura erótica